


Living in the Past

by Meowsapow



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowsapow/pseuds/Meowsapow
Summary: A Sole Survivor stuck in the past, unable to feel a thing. An empathetic detective, who feels too much. At least  that's what it seems at first.
Relationships: Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Living in the Past

Nick had solved many mysteries. Missing people, lost items. Hell, even that of his own story. Yet he couldn't solve that of the Sole Survivor.

They were... strange. Calm one next, then something would set them off and they'd be running headfirst into their problems. They were the type to get things done, and he admired that about them. But something seemed... off about all that movement, that motivation. It seeked forced, like a wanderer who was just scraping by day to day. He thought about this from time to time, and this was one of those days as he lit his smoke in the ruins of an old world skyscraper. Earlier, instead of caution, Sole had opted to push a big red button and release two bots upon them. 

They were busy scrapping the bots with one hand. Thats when he noticed their hand. A nasty plasma burn from the Assultron. He sighed, and put out his smoke. They were always getting injured and hiding it. Or rather, ignoring it. Every burn, every cut was irrelevant to them. He walked over and crouched next to where they were sitting.

"Hey pal, you doin' okay?" 

"Hm? Yeah, of course." They replied idly, not looking up from the Assultron they were dismantling. Nick gently grabbed their hand and held it up to their face. They turned red as they muttered: "Oh... geez, I didn't even feel that."

He sighs, letting go of their hand. "Listen buddy, you gotta take better care of yourself. I don't know how you're not feeling thin-" 

"I never feel anything Nick, not much that is. I think the whole 'being frozen' thing numbed my nerves."

Nick raises a brow at this. "You can't feel anything?" He asks, gently touching their hand again. It looked harsh and red, but they pulled it away and hid their face.

"No. It's... frustrating to say the least. I can't feel a tap on my shoulder sometimes. I lose feeling in my legs at others. I feel dizzy if I stand up to fast, and I can't even-"

They sigh. "Listen. I'm sorry, it's just annoying."

Nick reaches out a hand again, firmly placing it on their shoulder. "No, I'M sorry. I had no idea you were going through this."

"It's okay, I just never brought it up. I saw a few doctors, but they said it would go away in time. Not like they have the technology to treat me." Reassuringly, they place a hand on his and smile.

"Let's just grab that power armour and go home."

...

It was a long haul back to Sanctuary Hills, but they made it there in good time. Lone went directly into their private house they set up in the middle of the town, not even pausing to take off their power armour. Strange. They were usually so meticulous about storing it. Nick decided to give them some space.

Then a day passed.

They hadn't left the house, not even to use the bathroom from what he could tell. Nick began to worry that something had happened. He debated giving them their privacy, letting them come out on their own time. But this was too unusual. He needed answers.

Knock knock knock.

Nothing. He waited by the front door for a solid minute before knocking again. "Hey buddy, you good in there?"

Silence.

He tried the door to find it unlocked. Gingerly he opened it to find a perfect recreation of a pre war suite. Everything meticulously cleaned and reconstructed, placed like a family had just gotten up from breakfast and left. 

Somebody living in the past. Nick was intrigued. He noticed some photos placed on a table, and he picked up a frame gently, blowing off the dust. It was Lone, posing with another person and their son in what seemed to be a family photo. They were smiling , a genuine smile he hadn't seen before.

"What are you doing Nick?"

He whipped around to find Lone standing in the hallway, looking dazed. Their face was red, like they had been crying hard for hours on end. He gently placed the photo back down on the table behind him.

"I came to check on you pal, and I'm glad I did. You're looking rough."

They let out a small laugh. "Thanks. Well secret out now. Sit down, I'll make some coffee. And no smoking," they say, wagging a finger. He nods, and sits on a plush couch as they brew a pot. Nick watched as their shaky hands meticulously put together the cleanest looking cup of joe he's seen, all pre war dishware too apparently. 

"Here," they say, coming into the living room with two cups. Nick gratefully takes one and notices the heat. Nevertheless, Lone cups their's despite such.

"Careful, I don't want you burning yourself." He warns, pointing at the cup. They roll their eyes.

"Big deal, I can't feel it anyways." They reply leaning back on the couch nonchalantly. Nick felt ticked off at this.

"Listen pal, it matters to me. It might not be painful, but I worry. You seem to not care about yourself."

They pause then place their cup on the table. "I... I really don't, do I?" They whisper after a moment. A tear rolls down their face. Nick frowns, and places his cup down before scooting closer.

"Hey... it's gonna be okay pal. Just talk to me."

Thats when they crack wide open. "I... I don- don't care about myself." They sob.

"I'm stuck living in the past, living in a home from before the war. I'm tired of pretending everything is fine, always! I get so focused o- on the past. I'm just so scared theres no future."

Nick wraps his arms around them as they sob. They lean closer, crying into his chest. It was getting dark, but he didn't care. He sat still, rubbing their back as they let out what had been inside their heart for 200 years. 

"Listen... its okay to be stuck in the past sometimes. Without it, we wouldn't have a future. But there will always be one, and you better believe it. And Ill be here every step of the way."

They begin to calm down, and tears turned to a few sniffles here and there. The two of them continued to cling to each other into the dark, and soon Sole began to yawn.

"You worn yourself out, eh? Let's get you to bed."

"My legs are asleep..." they mumbled into his chest. He let go of them and stood up.

"That ain't a problem, pal." He said, and with a grunt of effort scooped them up. He began to carry them down the hall to their room, and noticed a room with a crib in it. He felt a pang of sadness in his chest as he began to understand them better.

With a struggle he opened the door into their room. The power armour stood there, as well as other not so pre war things. The place was a complete mess. He lay them down in the bed and pulled a blanket over them. He turned to leave, but felt a hand grab his.

"Don't go." They whispered in a pleading tone. He looked back at them. He noticed their soft face was lined with concern, and he sighed. He ended up sitting next to them in bed as they held hands. 

"Do you sleep, Nick?" They mumbled from under the blanket. He chuckled at this question.

"What, you've never seen me sleep?" Lone shook their head. "Well, yes. I sleep. I can't say I dream though. Not like you do at least."

They pat the bed. "Then sleep. I don't want you staying up because of me." He must've shown the contemplation in his face, because they added a soft "please."

He couldn't say no.

He took off his clothes, and caught them peeking from under the blanket. He silently chuckled as he made a note to keep the briefs on. Then, he climbed into bed next to them. Instantly they were snuggled up next to him.

"Ahhh, you're warm."

He smiled. "And you're cold. Did you need another blanket?" 

They shake their head. "No, but I'd like to keep stealing your warmth. If that's okay."

He chuckles and squeezes them reassuringly. "Its more than okay."

They lock eyes for a moment before they begin to go red. Nick smiles at this. Then suddenly, their lips are presssed against his cheek. He closes his eyes, sinhing in content. Heart singing. As they pull away, he opens an eye and peers at them.

"I hope you felt that, cause I sure did."

They laugh, and show a genuine smile that reminded him from the picture before. "I sure did. And I hope I feel the next too. And the ones following after," they reply, leaning back in for another. He puts a finger to their lips.

"Only if you promise me: promise you'll take better care of yourself. I can't stand to see you hurt again." He mutters.

"I'm done living in the past Nick. I promise." They say lovingly, and they embraced once again, eventually drifting off to sleep.


End file.
